PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The New York Obesity Nutrition Research Center (NYONRC) provides the scientific resources and cultivates the rich institutional and NYC intellectual communities that are critical in sustaining and developing obesity research programs at Columbia University and the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Einstein). Through its efforts, the Center maximizes the productivity of scientists and clinicians studying obesity by creating a vibrant environment that encourages innovation and productivity. The Administrative Core (AC) is the organizing center of the NYONRC providing leadership, infrastructure and oversight in support of all the Center's activities. This Core proactively monitors the needs of its communities and adjusts programmatic activities/services to maximize the impact of the Center. The scientific resources provided by the three Research Cores - Human Phenotyping, Animal Phenotyping and Molecular Biology/Molecular Genetics? rely on the oversight and administrative support of the AC. In its oversight role the AC ensures relevance of and access to the scientific Cores, continually assessing them to ensure that they meet the evolving needs of the NYONRC community. The AC interfaces with administrative entities at Columbia and Einstein to provide each core with purchasing and accounting support. The AC also interfaces with other Cores and Centers at its respective institutions to prevent duplications of services. It negotiates and mediates access for members of the NYONRC, and maintains the NYONRC website giving members direct access to the Cores and to their staffs, in addition to information on seminars, grant applications, and other resources. A key component of scientific studies supported by the AC is appropriate statistical consultation and analysis. To support the statistical needs of its constituency, the AC has established a collaboration with the Department of Biostatistics at the Mailman School of Public Health to provide NYONRC members consultative services on obesity and nutrition-related research projects. Beyond access to scientific resources, sustaining a vibrant obesity research community depends on a broad intellectual infrastructure cultivated by the AC. The NYONRC provides a vehicle to convene ? formally and informally - obesity researchers for productive collaborations, discussions and support. The AC is responsible for shaping and sustaining this community. The most important ingredient in the Center's past and future success is its membership. The AC maintains and enhances the NYONRC community by recruiting members and providing administrative support and oversight for Pilot & Feasibility Programs. The P&F program, in particular, identifies and encourages new areas of research and support, primarily for the efforts of young investigators. The exchange of ideas is critical to spur innovative projects and facilitate current programs. The Enrichment Program cultivates these vital interactions among Columbia and Einstein obesity researchers and provides access through seminar series, symposia, and courses to emerging concepts and leaders in obesity research beyond Einstein and Columbia.